1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras and, more specifically, to observation cameras. he grenade cam is designed as a surveillance camera projectile. It is manually thrown or propelled by means of a grenade launcher into a visually restricted area or location of surveillance. Once the grenade cam lands in the desired position, four legs automatically spring open and stand the housing portion upright. This is achieved by a leg release motor assisted by spring and worm drive devices. This occurs in unison with the deployment of the camera. The grenade cam then transmits a video signal along with an audio signal to a remote portable receiver monitored by the user. The grenade cam is designed to be used by military and law enforcement personal as a reconnaissance device. The external housing structure is constructed of ABS or steel. The internal components include of a camera housing, a 360 degree rotation motor, a camera tilt motor, leg release pins, a circuit board, a spring, a worm drive guide, video/audio receiver and transmitter, battery, timer, and leg release motor. The receiver is a portable unit consisting of a carrying case containing a monitor, speaker and control panel. The control panels function is to operate the camera rotation, tilt, monitoring surveillance and sound. It is a portable device and may be moved to different locations within reasonable range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other camera device designed for surveillance. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,567 issued to John D. Morly on Apr. 7, 1987.
Another patent was issued to Joel B. Coughlan et al. on Mar. 1, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,839. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,170 was issued to Richard C. Beaver on Aug. 18, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 3, 1992 to Taniguchi as U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,679.
Another patent was issued to Mutuo Tanaka on Jan. 17, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,943. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,432 was issued to Philip Kahn on 5,463,432. Another was issued to James L. Kautz on Nov. 10, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,835,806.